D4RK S1D3
by Cpl. F. Cupcake
Summary: Karezi fanfic. I would advise you (yeah you, I'm talkin' here) to listen to Dark Side by John Cafferty and the Beaver Brown Band before (ugh or after) you read this. Danke.


arezi fanfic. I would advise you (yeah you, I'm talkin' here) to listen to Dark Side by John Cafferty and the Beaver Brown Band before (ugh or after) you read this. Danke.  
-

Karkat sat at his husk top waiting for his fucking friends to do something. Gog dammit...

The dark side's callin' now  
Nothin' is real...

gallowsCallibrator [GC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

GC: H3Y K4RKL3S

CG: GOG DAMMIT TEREZI DO YOU HAVE TO CALL ME FUCKING NICKNAMES

GC: NO SHOUTY MCGRUMPYNUBS, BUT 1 W1LL :]

CG: UGH

It may not sound like it but he is head-over-heals flushed for the blind prick. When they chat he doesn't show it but when the meet in person he starts to melt.

She'll never know just how I feel...

CG: SO WHAT ARE YOU UP TO BESIDES LICKING YOUR SCREEN?

GC: TH4T 4ND 4NNOY1NG YOU

CG: SO NOTHING THEN

From out of the shadows  
She walks like a dream...

Karkat was getting nervous. The troll he's been dying to tell how he feels to for sweeps now. He wants to do it... He can't.

GC: WHY, WH4TS H4PP3N3D?

Do it.

CG: NOTHING NEVERMIND

Makes me feel crazy  
Makes me feel so mean...

GC: NOW COM3 ON NOW. WH4TS UP?

CG: I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WANTED TO SEE A SHITTY ROMCOM OR SONETHING

GC: 4WHHHH 1S K4RKL3S H1TT1NG ON TH3 BL1ND G1RL? J33333333R! ARE YOU PR3P4R3D FOR TH3 3Y3BROWS?

:]

:]  
:]

He blushed. Why does he put up with this shit.

Oh yeah... That's why. Karkat loves her and her act.

CG: STOP. I- ITS- JUST IM UGH-

GC: 1LL B3 TH3R3 1N F1V3

Ain't nothin' gonna save you  
From a love that's blind...

Knock knock and a shout. "Kaaaaaaaaaaar-kles."

Who else would he want.

Karkat opened to door and let the blind girl in. She had a bag of clothes?

"So I heard there will be romcoms, am I right?" she spoke with an unnessicary, almost flirty tone.

"Yeah..." He hid his blush with all his intent. Terezi giggled and hugged the poor sob.

"Just put the movie in and quit being so adorable." He growled and went to argue but Terezi cut him off.  
"Stop Karkat. Your only making it worse." Her smile only made it worse for Karkat, so he complied and put the rom-com on.

You slip to the dark side  
Across that line...  
On the dark side, oh yeah  
On the dark side, oh yeah...

"That was fun Karkles." Terezi snuggled her head farther into Karkat's chest.

"What, the movie or the taste of the screen?" Karkat sarcastically asked. Terezi punched him and cackled. He rubbed his arm.

"You little grub. That couldn't have hurt." Karkat punched her back. "Is that anyway to treat a lady Karkles?"

"I SWEAR TEREZI, I AUGHTA-" Terezi jumped on top of him and started the "fight."

*Clapping hands break* (Totally not a random cut because I needed one)

When the two gave up, Terezi laid he head back down to Karkat's bite wound. She couldn't resist sometimes.

"Did you *really* need to bite me? Like was it totally warranted?" Karkat resisted the urge to fully scream at Terezi. She laughed her sickening laught.

"Yes." He growled again. "So Karkles, are we going to continue this date or are we just gonna sit here and be lazy?" Karkat knew what he wanted but he would just go along with the blind troll.

Terezi picked for him. "We should go get dinner, I starved."

"Go figure. Are you wearing that?"

"Yes Karkles. I'm wearing this. 100%. No you idiot, that's why I brought this. Put a bandage on that weird bite while I change." The god dammed grin again.

The dark side's callin' now  
Nothin' is real...

"Hey Karkles, come here."

She'll never know just how I feel...

Karkat stood up and walked into the dark kitchen of sorts. He wondered what she wanted, but he knew that he wanted he to snuggle up to him again instead of getting food.

From out of the shadows  
She walks like a dream...

Terezi flipped the light on the light to reveal her beautiful red dress she bought for just this occasion. Even with small heels, she stood and walked taller than Karkat. He stood open mouthed.

Makes me feel crazy  
Makes me feel so mean...

"Stop starring Karkles." she said, full of sarcastic surprise. "Don't you know how to act around a lady?" The cackled and flashed her shit-eating grin. Karkat loved it.

Ain't nothin' gonna save you  
From a love that's blind...

"You look- You look beautiful Rez. Sorry about staring." He just wanted to grab her and never let go. Just to hold on to her.

"You never could sweet-talk a girl could you?" Terezi strode over to Karkat and grabbed him by his collar. It surprised him, but it only became more confusing when she kissed him. He was so blanked out, that he found himself returning the gesture. Karkat broke the kiss to breathe.

You slip to the dark side  
Across that line...  
On the dark side, oh yeah  
On the dark side, oooooh yeah

"On second though," Terezi started with the grin. "Maybe we should just stay here." She grabbed Karkat's hand and dragged him up his stairs.


End file.
